31 de Octubre
by mistralax
Summary: A Allen realmente no le gustaba esta fecha, le hacia sentirse abrumado. Fic con motivo del 31 de octubre, sólo eso.


**Notas de autora**: aquí un fic de acuerdo a la festividad, bueno algo raro como lo que siempre escribo, sin pies ni cabeza, bah. Tan solo lo hago para compartirles estas ideas deformes, Bueno espero que les guste.

**Advertencias:**

OoC, Yullen. Este fic sigue la línea temporal del fic ¿Dulce san Valentín?

**Desclaimer:** DGM le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute el de los lectores...

* * *

**31 de Octubre**

By

Zutte-chan

**"Capítulo Único"**

* * *

31 de Octubre un día que para muchos era cuestión de gracia, excusa para pedir algunos dulces, un día comercial según algunos y un día que para algunos daba temor. Allen Walker podía ser capaz de sentirse atosigado por todo el convenio de emociones que significaba ese día.

Evitaba al menos ver la televisión por sus "especiales" pero sinceramente le agradaba la fecha por los innumerables dulces que podía comer.

-¡Hey! ¡Estúpido aprendiz! Hoy no volveré, más te vale que todo éste ordenado para cuando vuelva! - la fuerte voz de Cross se oyó en toda la casa, casi haciéndole atragantarse con algunos dulces que Lenalee le había dado durante las clases. Bien por él, que su maestro se fuera por ahí de fiestas lo que menos quería era tenerlo allí lo que restaba del día, ya suficiente había tenido con sus bromas pesadas acusándolo de ser una "niñita" por asustarse.

De un portazo supo que Cross se había marchado, a una fiesta en un bar de esos o quizás a un casino, la verdad no importaba.

Vio a su gato Timcampy caminar cerca de él y con sus ojos dorados mirarle fijamente.

- Tim, ¿Qué pasa? - se sentía extraño de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Cross no tocaba el timbre, tenía llave propia y de haberla perdido terminaba dando golpes a la pobre puerta, así que había una sola opción: niños.

Suspiró un poco bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor, se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera estar tras esa puerta. Tenía que cuida que la casa permaneciera intacta ante las travesuras ya que luego sería él quien pagara las consecuencias de los actos vandálicos del ¿Dulce o truco?

Abrió lentamente la puerta viendo que quien fuera no era un niño, la abrió por completo percatándose que era Kanda.

- ¿Kanda? - dijo con algo de incredulidad, era la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Desde hacía ya unos meses habían comenzado a salir después de aquel accidentado día de San Valentín, claro que Kanda no era lo que podía esperar que fuera cariñoso pero cada cuanto parecía gustarle tomarle por sorpresa para robarle algún beso o alguna caricia descarada, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo frío de siempre.

- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día allí parado, Moyashi? - dijo con un tono burlón.

Se sorprendió un poco de que si fuese él realmente.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Bakanda? - simplemente si Kanda no era capaz de dejar aquel sobrenombre el tampoco se sentía con las ganas de llamarle por el suyo.

- Tsk... El viejo me hizo venir a traerte esto - expresó con cierta molestia señalando una pequeña cajita de cartón que reconocía por el nombre de la pastelería donde Tiedoll-el abuelo de Kanda-era dueño.

Sencillamente por el pastel se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Es extraño que tu aceptaras hacer un recado - dijo con tono burlesco. Pero pronto se arrepintió por recibir una mirada amenazante.

- Era esto o atender el negocio en esta fecha...

- Entonces ¿vienes porque no tienes más opción? - frunció el ceño.

- Era la mejor opción que tenía - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona ante el rostro de molestia del Moyashi.

Claro que Allen podría entender que entre líneas le decía que lo prefería a él ante cualquier circunstancia, Kanda realmente no era nada romántico, a veces.

Dejó la caja con la tarta en el mesón de la cocina para dedicarse a abrirla luego de haberle ofrecido un vaso con agua por pura cortesía a Kanda.

Dentro de la caja había un pastel con decoraciones naranja y mucha crema, realmente podía oler lo dulce desde su posición, Kanda simplemente dibujó una mueca de desagrado sin comprender del todo la emoción del Moyashi de comerse prácticamente un cerro de azúcar. Bebió el agua con algo de pesadez mientras se dedicaba a observar a cada lado de manera sigilosa esperando que alguien más apareciera.

- ¿Y tu Maestro? - fue lo que preguntó al no ver a tal sujeto ya que esa era otra de las razones por las cuales no le gustaba ir a casa del Moyashi pero simplemente prefería soportar esto al ajetreo en la pastelería.

- ¿Ah? pues, salió, tenía una fiesta o algo así... - fue lo poco que dijo Allen antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada del pastel.

Dentro de la mente de Kanda aquello era como si un semáforo en verde hubiera aparecido frente a él.

- El muy bastardo simplemente me dejó para que cuidara la casa - fue lo escuchó al Moyashi murmullar mientras seguía degustando el postre.

Vio que el albino había dejado de comerse ya el pastel, más bien se lo había terminado y tenía algunos rastros de crema cerca de la comisura de los labios. Algo tentador, pensó pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo Allen se había lamido quitándose los sobrantes.

- Realmente Tiedoll hace unos buenos pasteles, no entiendo como no te pueden gustar.

- Tsk... eso no es tu problema.

- Creo que el problema es que eres un amargado.

- Repite eso... - siseó y Allen desvió la mirada y tomó aire.

- Amargado - no le tenía miedo a las amenazas de Kanda, para él sería ridículo hacerlo a estas alturas, aunque no eran las palabras de Kanda las que debería temer.

Kanda se había acercado a él pegándolo de la pared de la cocina tan cerca estaban, casi sumergido en aquellos pozos negros.

- Kanda...

El pelinegro simplemente se acercó más, sabía con qué intención. Sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color mientras esperaba aquel contacto.

_"Miau"_

El suave maullido del gato los hizo salir de su pequeña ensoñación. Timcampy estaba ahí pidiendo ser atendido.

- ¿Tim, tienes hambre?

Kanda simplemente odió al animal por haber destruido la atmosfera.

Vio a Allen dirigirse a las escaleras, por inercia él le siguió aunque el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver de cerca la habitación del Moyashi pero no era muy diferente de como la pudo haber imaginado, era algo sosa.

- ¡Bakanda! - fue el grito imprevisto de Allen - No te he dado permiso de subir aquí.

- Tsk... ¿Qué ocurre Moyashi no querías que viera tu habitación de niña?

- Cállate - frunció el ceño. Sabía que Kanda no accedería a lo que él le dijera. Pero casi por un momento se había olvidado de él, pensó que le esperaría abajo.

Vio con cuidado a Allen que recogía algunos objetos tirados en el piso, y recogía las sábanas que casi llegaban al suelo, tan concentrado parecía que un ruido estruendoso proveniente del televisor que estaba prendido le hizo sobresaltarse. Ese Moiyashi era un miedoso. Lo vio rápidamente buscar entre sus cosas el mando del televisor para apagarlo pero se apresuró a interponerse entre la señal y el televisor.

- Apártate, Bakanda.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a un comercial, Moyashi? - ciertamente era el comercial de una película que se anunciaba en un momento.

- No es eso, no estoy viendo la tele y por eso debo apagarla.

- A otro perro con ese hueso, Moyashi - ciertamente podía leer sus intenciones - Se nota que eres una niñita miedosa.

- ¡Yo no soy una niñita miedosa! ¡Bakanda! - explotó ante sus provocaciones -¡Es más veré esa tonta película! - Kanda alzó una ceja y sonrió triunfante.

- Bien, eso lo quiero ver, Moyashi.

- No dije que podía quedarte.

- Entonces ¿estás aceptando qué eres una niñita miedosa?

La paciencia de Allen ebullía. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, había caído sin darse cuenta en aquella sucia treta.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero sólo será ver esa tonta película - prefería condicionar los términos del acuerdo.

Vio a Kanda soltar una sonrisa maliciosa, de verdad que Kanda daba mucho más miedo cuando hacía eso, de seguro el idiota de Bakanda no debía temerle a eso, ya que seguramente se debía sentir en familia por encontrarse con otros de su calaña.

Pero a él no le parecía nada agradable, ese tipo de películas le causaban un gran malestar y una horrible sensación de incertidumbre, sobre él recordarle cosas tan horribles como la muerte. La muerte de su padre.

Había terminado de arreglar a tiempo ambos se sentaron en el suelo sobre unos cojines para ver la dichosa película, había querido verla con la luz encendida pero simplemente odiaba caer en el juego mental de Kanda.

Ahora se encontraban ahí solos -los dos- a oscuras viendo una película, sea cual sea se podía malinterpretar la situación, se supone que ésta sería de esas ocasiones románticas de una pareja que va al cine mientras ven un romance apasionado en pantalla, pero esto... estaba lejos de cualquier cosa normal.

Kanda tenía un semblante imperturbable. El había tenido que coger una almohada por si a las moscas. Apenas había comenzado la película y haciendo gala de su sadismo mostraban lo que prometían, terror.

Había abrazado con fuerza la almohada que casi le saca el relleno ante los sonidos siniestros y suspenso en la atmósfera.

-Apenas no ha comenzado la película y ya estás temblando, Moyashi -fue lo que escuchó a Kanda susurrar.

- Sólo tengo algo de frío - mintió, ¿frío? lo que tenía era pavor.

De pronto no esperaba que ese comentario mentiroso lo llevara a alguna parte pero ahí se encontraba apresado entre los brazos de Kanda.

- ¿Bakanda, qué?

- Dijiste que tenías frío, ¿no? - fue su clara respuesta, realmente no encontraba como clasificar a Kanda según su bastardería.

Prefirió no replicar y decir algo, de cierta manera agradecía que lo hiciera de cierta manera no le hacía sentir tanto miedo.

Mas gritos. Sangre derramada. Cuerpos destazados. Y un asesino psicótico.

Todos esos elementos ya habían hecho estragos en su mente.

Apretó con fuera la camisa de Kanda.

El Moyashi realmente parecía morirse de miedo, quizás no era buena idea que mirara estas cosas, parecía haberse calmado cuando le tomó entre sus brazos pero relativamente pareció salirse de control, sus manos apretaban con fuerza hasta su piel. Ese mocoso queriéndoselas dar de valiente tan sólo la estaba pasando mal. Al menos había sido suficiente tortura a nivel visual ver todo aquello. En sí era una película algo ridícula pero con efectos muy buenos. Vio el control del televisor de cambió a un canal a azar.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Es suficiente Moyashi, seguro que si seguía te orinabas encima - fue lo que dijo.

Allen ciertamente se sintió ofendido - ¿Qué insinúas? Yo puedo terminar de verla!

Kanda simplemente prefirió dejar el tema zanjado.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó viéndole que se ponía de pie. Realmente no deseaba que se fuera ahora.

- Es algo tarde. ¿O es qué deseas que me quede contigo a pasar la noche?

- ¿Qué...? - sus mejillas se coloraron al verse descubierto - ¿Quién ha dicho eso, Bakanda? Tienes razón es tarde mejor vete - dijo esto último en un tono derrotista.

Kanda sencillamente alzó una ceja, podría leer el semblante del albino.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo más cuando la luz del televisor titiló y luego se apagó y toda la casa quedó en silencio repentinamente.

Quiso hablar pero rápidamente pudo identificar la respiración pesada del Moyashi.

- Tan sólo es un corte de luz - fue lo que dijo - ¿Tienes velas o una linterna, Moyashi?

Allen apenas respondió un leve "sí" lo vio buscar con su teléfono el camino fuera de la habitación y le siguió, en la cocina debían haber algunas velas.

Fue a la cocina y entre los cajones sacó unas que estaban nuevas por suerte.

La tenue luz apenas le daba un aspecto visible a la casa pero después de todo el ambiente de la película seguía arraigado en su memoria, viendo los retazos de oscuridad como algo amenazante.

Realmente estaba dudando si realmente irse, pero Allen no era un niño, aunque a veces se portara como tal, estaba seguro que los demonios ni nada de lo que estaba en esa desquiciada película existían, así que era imposible que pudiera correr peligro.

De pronto un sonido hizo que a ambos se les helara la sangre. Algo se había caído en las habitaciones de arriba.

Kanda tomó una posición defensiva viendo al Moyashi paralizado, maldijo por no tener a Mugen con él en ese momento. De pronto escuchó un sonido estruendoso en la ventana conjunto a un sonido rechinante de las escaleras.

Era suficiente. Tomó un trapeador que tenía cerca, lo más parecido a una espada.

Pero de pronto una serie de murmullos le hicieron perder la concentración.

_"Mana. Ayúdame. Mana"_

Eran murmullos que se repetían sin cesar. Vio al Moyashi del otro lado de la cocina abrazándose a sí mismo mientras repetía una y otra vez aquello sin cesar.

- Moyashi - trató de hablarle pero él parecía enfrascado en pronunciar aquello. Perdiendo algo de paciencia le tomó de los hombros para hacerle entrar en razón. pero seguía llamando a ese tal Mana.

Mana, según sabía era el nombre del padre del Moyashi, el cual había fallecido, según le había dicho una vez pero sin dar más detalles que esos.

- ¡Maldición! Moyashi, mírame - exigió con molestia, pero seguía sin hacerle caso, entonces no le quedaba más opción que provocarle algún shock que le sacara de ese estado. Levantó la mano y le propinó una buena bofetada. Aunque claro que debió medirse, de un momento a otro vio a Allen ahí tirado sin moverse, quizás había sido muy fuerte, trató de moverle viendo que realmente estaba allí inconsciente, de pronto siguió escuchando el sonido rechinante en las escaleras pero que se detuvo hasta oír pequeños pasos hasta ellos en la cocina. Una increíble rabia se apoderó de él a ver al gato del Moyashi aparecer.

-Maldito bicho - fue lo que masculló.

Se acercó para revisar al albino con más tranquilidad percatándose de que tenía mucha fiebre.

Moyashi sensible, lo detestaba por ser tan débil a veces.

De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse cosa que lo puso alerta oyendo pasos firmes y pesados.

- Oye estúpido aprendiz, ¿qué pasó con la luz? - fue lo que escuchó vociferar a Cross.

Sintió algo de alivio de saber de qué se trataba de ese desagraciado.

Lo vio pararse frente a ellos, con un gesto de duda.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Y me preguntas a mi? - ni el mismo comprendía del todo la situación - El Moyashi, tiene fiebre y estuvo balbuceando cosas como loco después de que se fuera la luz.

Vio a Cross suspirar expulsando algo de humo de su boca y apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano.

-Llévalo a su habitación - fue la orden certera que recibió, prefería no hacerle caso ya que Yuu Kanda no obedecía a nadie pero qué más podía hacer.

Vio a Cross llegar con un trapo húmedo y algo de agua, le había arrojado el pañuelo sin cuidado y supo que debía colocárselo en la frente al Moyashi, sin muchos miramientos.

Ciertamente la habitación del Moyashi lucía algo más sombría apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas.

- Eso que escuchaste...- escuchó a Cross hablar desde la puerta, recargado contra el marco - Es un problema que tiene ese mocoso - no dijo nada prefiriendo escuchar - Éste tipo de fechas le caen mal. Desde que Mana murió, fue como si esa herida en su corazón y su mente nunca hubieran sanado. Suele enloquecer cuando se siente terriblemente amenazado.

Entonces él había sido el culpable de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Se le pasará cuando despierte. Pero parece que le metiste un buen golpe - dijo en un tono burlón. Se había dado cuenta del golpe en la mejilla - Aunque fue mejor a que lo dejaras ponerse peor.

- Pensé que estabas en una fiesta.

- Lo estaba. Pero se me quedó la llave - Kanda no sabía si burlarse de aquella mala excusa - Deberías irte - fue lo que le ordenó.

- No - fue lo que escapó de manera involuntaria de su boca - No me iré.

- ¡Ja! Bueno, entonces será tu responsabilidad - bufó - Pero dime mocoso, ¿serás capaz de borrar esas cicatrices?

Aquello fue como el viento, las palabras se habían quedado en el tenso ambiente y Cross desapareció de la puerta.

Aquello conllevaba a una responsabilidad más grande de lo que él pudiera esperar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Y bien. ¿Les gustó? reviews?

Bueno un final inconcluso, presiento que seguirá en otra ocasión o One-shot, siendo así debería hacer un solo fic, pero sencillamente no me llevo bien con los fics largos en estos instantes, así que veré si en otra ocasión relato más de lo que sucede aquí.

Gracias por leer y

Nos leemos en otro fic nxn

PD. Hoshin you! otro mes sin manga DX (?)


End file.
